Finding a Place to Call Our Own
by Turtle Babe
Summary: This story is a sequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes." Door is doing his best to keep his new family safe, but someone's gaze is bothering him greatly. Who is watching and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Finding a Place to Call Our Own**

This story is a sequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This story happens prior to the Epilogue of "More than What Meets the Eyes." This veers off of canon a little. You will see that I Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter One**

I grew angry. Angry at what I saw and heard. Loud. Obnoxious. Unclean. Greedy. Ugly. The Sun Villagers knew _nothing_! My soul brother was so much more…so _much_ more. He was direct, honest, gentle, loyal, and not ugly. Never ugly.

"Stupid!" I snarled, looking back over my shoulder as I sat heavily on a nearby bench within the palace corridor to try to calm myself down, "Worthless, gossiping, blaming elves. Bunch of know-nothings."

I was so mad. Did they not see Chot's beautiful eyes or his strong features? Did they not see how carefully he watched over and cared for our son? Did they not see his patience when No-name was practically tearing chunks of hair from his mane? Did they not understand that Chot was a Go-Back with all of the brusque ways of his tribe and didn't have to change to be something he wasn't? Would they not believe that his body was special and needed more nourishment than most elves? I stood and stalked stiffly out of the palace. Idiots!

"Door, what is the matter? You look very angry," Windkin pointed out as he landed to walk beside me.

"I'm not angry. I'm furious," I spat, "Were you near enough to hear all that? Did you hear what those Sun Folk were saying about my Chot?"

"Yes. There is bad blood there," Windkin sighed while he continued to follow me towards the Wolfriders' holt, "They will see better once they get over their anger of the past. Chot seems to pay them no mind."

"Words can hurt him like anyone else," I hissed as I stopped to glare back at the palace, "How can I convince my soul brother that he has a place he belongs with idiots like _that_ belittling my fledgling at every turn? I will not allow anyone to harm Chot, Windkin, even with using only words. I won't allow it!"

"Nor will any of us who know Chot well. He is a good friend to many," Windkin soothed as I sighed, "Shenshen is even working on helping her villagers understand your soul brother better. I hear her defending him often."

"That she does," I agreed, "But those elves are not getting what she is saying fast enough for my taste. Chot is nearly healed from shielding me, but not at full strength. I don't want to risk him relapsing, Friend. I am angry, yes, but more than that, I'm concerned for my fledgling. I want to keep him safe."

"Then please allow me to speak with Savah so she can step in and end all of this," Windkin pushed as I shook my head quickly, "Why not, Door?"

"Chot will know that we know of his past if any of the villagers begin to gossip. That will upset him more than even the Sun Villagers' gossiping," I stated as my comrade nodded his understanding, "I feel like marching in there and telling all of them where to stick their opinions."

"Then do so."

I turned to see a lovely image of elven beauty. Newstar, Kimo's mother.

"Tell them the truth," Newstar urged as I blinked, "The Sun Folk are not awful elves. They are just blinded by old pain. Everyone deserves a second chance and they are not giving Chot that at all. I understand your anger and I understand theirs. Seeing Chot around the Sun Village was hard when he was first healed so long ago."

"You lost your lifemate during the Go-Back invasion," I groaned, remembering the story, "Chot regrets everything, Milady. Please know that."

"I sensed that from him early on, Door. He is not the same elf from before, but then again, neither are you," Newstar said as I relaxed knowing that someone else saw the truth, "No elf who can deal with a cub as Chot does can have anything more than a good heart."

"Exactly! Chot's been my rock from the _minute_ we bonded and others need to show him the _same_ respect they expect to be shown. There is so much more to that Go-Back," I huffed as Newstar chuckled, "What?"

"You are so easy to read, Door. You should make your move soon or someone else with eyes for Chot will," Newstar giggled as she pranced away.

Anger flared then. Someone else? What? Did she mean that someone else had eyes for what was mine? Uh-oh. There I go again.

"No. Bad," I warned myself aloud as Windkin raised an eyebrow, "Ignore me. I'm fighting with arrogance right now."

"Who is winning?" Windkin joked as I sighed, "It is good that you can see when your thoughts are leading in directions that you should not go."

"Because of my Chot," I hissed as anger arose once again, "I'm none too happy that Newstar just insinuated that someone else is watching my soul brother."

"Not all see Chot as his old annoying self," Windkin admitted as I glared over at him, "I have no clue who Newstar was talking about, but not all elves are judging Chot so harshly. He's proven himself to many since your tribe's arrival, despite not being able to hunt until Leetah allows. He's also not a bad looking elf when he's not scowling and fussing about."

"He is wild beauty," I huffed as Windkin's eyes widened, "Fledgling is _perfect_."

"I'm not saying he's not," Windkin assured as I deflated, "You've got it bad."

"Got what bad?" I asked as the other elf snickered, "What have I got bad?"

"Door! What in all the frost-bitten land of ice are you grousing about now? Can't even have a peaceful moment to myself. What is up with you?"

Lightness filled me as I heard Chot's voice. Chuckling, I turned to watch my soul mate stomping up the path. Chot was filling out again and had his old spark in his eyes that I had missed while he was so ill. Ugly? Not if you had eyes to see.

"What's got your rump in a sling this time?" Chot demanded.

"Nothing much," I denied, not wanting Chot to know the truth, "The Sun Villagers are just…um…taxing to deal with."

"You mean they're annoying as ice spurs and spend more time jabbering than doing," Chot snorted as Windkin and I laughed at his expression, "That's their ways. Pay them no mind."

"Duly noted," I agreed, smiling as my soul brother began to rummage through my ever present bag of food on my hip, "Need to refill that."

"Hm," Chot hummed around some nuts he liked the best, "Still have a good selection. Hello, Windkin. Door, let's get. No-name wants to play with the wolves again. It takes all of us working together to keep him from being eaten."

"I'll be there in a moment," I agreed as Chot walked back while No-name ran to meet my soul mate to jerk my bonded by the hand towards the wolf pack, "Windkin, you'll keep your silence, right? You won't say anything to anyone about Chot's past."

"I'll not say a word," the other Glider promised, "But I will try to get some more information out of Newstar."

"Thank you," I offered before gliding away to catch up to my family.

Chot and I watched as our son was guided by Strongbow and Pike to play properly with wolves. Chot was tense the whole time as he watched the cub. My bonded took nothing lightly when it involved our son. The child never meant to wander into danger, but the cub did at times. No-name was so happy to be allowed to ride a wolf that even Strongbow cracked a smile.

"You weren't completely truthful with me," Chot challenged as I glanced at him in surprise even as his eyes stayed focused on No-name, "I know you, Door. What's really wrong? Remember what we vowed to one another? Tell me the truth."

Chot and I had promised one another no more secrets after he had nearly died holding his silence. My soul brother was right. I needed to clear the air and let him know some of what I knew, but I'd never tell him that I knew about his past. That was Chot's story to tell me on his own.

"I am angry that there are elves that can't forgive," I admitted as Chot nodded his understanding, "I once again had a moment of arrogance. I was told that someone was watching you and I thought of you as mine again. That was wrong of me."

"Watching me?" Chot blinked, giving me a quick look, "I doubt that, Glider. Plenty watch you though. It's not big thing to be watched. Plus, it's good that you know when arrogance comes up and bites you on the poking rump. You realized that you were wrong in thinking that I was property and that's a good thing."

"I don't think that of you," I insisted as Chot looked up at me again, "You are precious to me, but you are not property. You are…we are…"

"Who we are," Chot finished for me, "Not everything needs a name or title. No-name is trying to braid the wolf's tail. High Ones, help me."

I snorted as Chot swooped in to save the wolf and our son both. The cub instantly latched onto my soul brother without a care in the world. Pike was chortling as Strongbow did his best to explain to the cub what he did wrong. No-name was oblivious.

"You see me, Chot-pa?" No-name asked as he held Chot's hand once the cub was set on his feet again, "I was riding like a real Wolfrider. Did you see me?"

"I did," Chot answered, "But did you listen to Strongbow? You don't just start tugging on a wolf's coat. They have to trust you before you can grab their fur and tail. Wolves have big teeth and they know how to use them."

"Kay, Chot-pa. Mama, I rode a wolf!" No-name chirped, scampering to his mother as Chot groaned.

"That one is such a happy cub," Pike snickered as he walked over with Strongbow, "It is fun to watch him explore the world."

"Happy, yes," Chot growled, "Head is always in the mucking clouds and doesn't recognize dangers. He's young, but he needs to start paying attention."

 _-Agreed. Cubs need to learn early. No-name is a good child. Clever. He'll learn. He did do better today and I'm sure he'll improve with time.-_

"Good to know, Strongbow," Chot said, relaxing, "Let me see if I can wrangle him up to talk again about why he shouldn't braid a wolf's tail. Rotten fish guts. That _cub_!"

Chot scooped our son up as he walked towards the Father Tree. It was then that I noticed something. There were eyes watching us. I felt it, but from whom? I glanced about quickly trying to find the source. I didn't see anyone specifically looking towards my small family, but I knew what I felt. What was this?

"Something wrong, Door?" Pike asked as I focused back on the two Wolfriders.

"Nothing wrong," I assured with a frown, "I just felt like someone was staring just now, but can't seem to figure out whom."

 _-I felt the eyes too. Problem is I can't get a good whiff of the scent. This area is too much of a common area. The scents all intermingle.-_

I hissed between my teeth at Strongbow's send. It was good to know that someone else had felt the same gaze, but who was watching my family and why?

"You know there aren't many cubs about," Pike chuckled, "Many watch No-name with envy. That's probably what you felt."

"Stands to reason," Strongbow added.

"True," I agreed, giving myself a shake, "Thank you for trying to assist my child in learning some restraint. No-name is a handful."

"He's fun and reminds me of when my Sust was a cub," Pike laughed, "Plus, you've got Chot to keep your son in line. He's good with cubs. Can explain things at a child's level pretty well which is surprising for a Go-Back. I would know since my two lifemates came from Chot's tribe. Krim and Skot had little patience at times."

"Chot's gift with cubs is probably why _you_ understand him so well, Pike," Dart joked as he walked over while Pike snorted, "Door, can we talk for a moment?"

I agreed and followed Chot's former comrade. Dart and I had built up a decent relationship. We could probably even be called friends now. The Wolfrider led me to a quiet spot within the holt borders that we could sit and talk in private.

"Windkin let me know that you were upset earlier," Dart began as I sighed, "Does that bother you that he spoke to me?"

"No," I assured quickly with a half-smile, "There is a bond among all of you that experienced the forevergreen. What affects one of you, affects all of you. I should have known that this discussion would happen. I'm a bit jealous."

"Don't be," Dart chuckled, "You've been adopted into that group. Chot would wring my neck if you were left out. Tell me more about what upset you."

Groaning, I rubbed a hand over my face. I had to speak delicately. Dart was one of the Sun Villagers' protectors.

"There has been too much hostility thrown in my fledgling's direction," I started as Dart frowned, "The words are cruel and are meant to hurt. Chot's been through too much to suffer due to mean gossip. I realize that there is a history between Chot and the Sun Villagers, but he's not who he once was and we now know that some of his actions were forced upon him by Zey. I'll not allow anyone to hurt Chot again. I won't, Dart."

"Nor will I or any of our group," Dart assured as I breathed deeply to calm myself, "Are you sure you don't want to go to Savah?"

"No," I denied, "Chot is smart. He'll figure out the truth quickly and be upset that others know of his past. What if that leads to a relapse?"

"Good point," Dart breathed, rubbing his chin in thought, "Then perhaps it is time for others to know of Zey's manipulations. Not of Chot's past, but just Zey's abilities. Forgiveness may come easier to the Sun Villagers then."

I considered the offer, but realized that this was not my decision to make. This was Chot's decision.

"Let me speak with Chot," I decided as Dart nodded, "His rights have been taken from him too much in his life. Fledgling deserves the right to decide for himself what others are allowed to know about his life. I will let you know one way or another as soon as I can. Thank you for your support and help, Dart."

"Anytime, Friend," Dart stated as I smiled, "Let me know when you can. I want to help in any way that I can."

I nodded at the Wolfrider and left to find my bonded. My son was with Jethel and Dodia, but Chot was not with them since I was told he had left to bathe in the creek. I followed the winding creek until I found Chot grumbling within the waters.

"Blast it," Chot groused as he was working at undoing some lopsided braids from his mane, "That child."

I drank in the sight of my bonded. His skin was pale. Never had it darkened in the forevergreen sun, but his dark hair had lightened parts that shown a chestnut, red among the darker strands. To me, Chot was true Go-Back beauty.

"Need help, Fledgling?" I called to alert Chot that I was near as I stripped out of my leathers.

"Yes, please," Chot groaned as I waded in, "No-name wouldn't settle until he played a little in my mane. He's tied the knots in the thongs too tight this time."

"You'll miss this when our son grows out of his childish ways," I chuckled, working at the knots.

"Perhaps," Chot snorted, "But I won't poking miss the pulling of my hair. My scalp is killing me, thank you very much."

I laughed lightly as I released Chot's mane from the braids before reaching my fingers into those thick locks to rub at my bonded's scalp.

"Mm," Chot hummed in appreciation, "Don't stop."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding a Place to Call Our Own**

This story is a sequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This story happens prior to the Epilogue of "More than What Meets the Eyes." This veers off of canon a little. You will see that Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Two**

I nodded at the Wolfrider and left to find my bonded. My son was with Jethel and Dodia, but Chot was not with them since I was told he had left to bathe in the creek. I followed the winding creek until I found Chot grumbling within the waters.

"Blast it," Chot groused as he was working at undoing some lopsided braids from his mane, "That child."

I drank in the sight of my bonded. His skin was pale. Never had it darkened in the forevergreen sun, but his dark hair had lightened parts that shown a chestnut, red among the darker strands. To me, Chot was true Go-Back beauty.

"Need help, Fledgling?" I called to alert Chot that I was near as I stripped out of my leathers.

"Yes, please," Chot groaned as I waded in, "No-name wouldn't settle until he played a little in my mane. He's tied the knots in the thongs too tight this time."

"You'll miss this when our son grows out of his childish ways," I chuckled, working at the knots.

"Perhaps," Chot snorted, "But I won't poking miss the pulling of my hair. My scalp is killing me, thank you very much."

I laughed lightly as I released Chot's mane from the braids before reaching my fingers into those thick locks to rub at my bonded's scalp.

"Mm," Chot hummed in appreciation, "Don't stop."

I chuckled as I worked. Chot was at the perfect height to help with his hair and eventually my massage moved to his shoulders. His gasp let me know a while later than I had unconsciously moved lower as he turned to regard me with widened eyes. Big, brown eyes that pulled at my soul. Beautiful eyes. Few took the time to truly see the whole truth when it came to Chot.

"You are lovely," I heard myself whisper as one hand pulled Chot closer, "So beautiful."

"Are you poking out of your mind?" Chot asked even as he became pliant in my grip, "I am the furthest thing to compare to beauty."

"You are strong and beautiful," I denied, leaning to give my fledgling a small kiss on the lips while he blinked in surprise at my actions, "You are my beloved and I've waited for you from before Blue Mountain became the Gliders' home."

"Don't mistake our bond for more than what it is," Chot sighed, stepping away, "There are many here that would want to be your lovemate, Door. We are close, but there is no reason for you to take this step since there are many elves more worthy than I to seek out. I won't hold you back from finding happiness."

And _there_ was the ugly bit of Chot's past rearing its head. Again, Fledgling was doubting his true worth. No more.

"There are _no_ elves more worthy than you," I insisted as Chot looked away before startling when I reached to pull him close again, "Our bond made us soul brothers, but my heart wants you to be so much more than that. I love you, Fledgling, and if you deny that then I will never be happy again."

"A-are you certain about your feelings?" Chot stuttered, looking back up at me before straightening his spine with a snort, "Of course you are. I can feel it within you."

"Of course you can," I chuckled, "My thoughts are open to you always. You are my beautiful Go-Back."

"Then I guess you are my stupid, fluff-filled Glider," Chot teased before moaning as my hands roamed.

Our first joining happened naturally as I eventually hoisted Chot up to lay with him in the soft grasses beside the creek. I savored every grunt and moan I pulled from my Go-Back as I rocked within his being. Elves loved who we loved and I loved this wild creature whom had burst into my life like a flaming blaze. It was glorious to lay twined with Chot after, as we caught our breath.

 _-So we are more than just soul brothers now, hm?-_

 _-Dearest, I think we always were. You are unsure of us?-_

 _-No. Just…Go-Backs don't settle down. Lovemates die so you move on to the next. I don't know if I'm ready to label what we are yet. It hurts to lose things that are precious. I had so little as a cub that I held on tight to what I had, but never too hard because I eventually lost even that. I need to learn to trust that I won't lose you and my new family. Time, Door. Will you give me time?-_

Chot's worried eyes bore into mine. He had given me another glimpse into his past. Trust was growing within my dearest. How could I ever deny him?

"All the time you need," I soothed as Chot relaxed against me, "We know what we are to one another. That is enough for me."

"Well, I want some more," Chot growled, rolling me over to my surprise as he straddling my hips, "Time for you to learn more about Go-Backs, Door. We take whatever it is we poking want in joinings when it is freely offered."

"Then it is offered," I moaned as my lovemate grinned.

I had no problems with allowing my lover to have his way. Chot left me gasping after our second joining, but then I sensed the eyes again.

"Who's there?" I snarled, pushing my beloved behind me as Chot froze, "Show your spying self _now_."

"Spying?" Chot questioned, glancing about, "What do you feel? I don't sense anyone near, Door."

"There was," I spat, glaring about, "Whoever it was left, but someone was here for a moment. I felt their eyes."

Chot stood up as he glanced about before snorting softly as he walked away.

"Plenty of elves about," Chot reminded as he waded back into the creek to bathe, "Whoever got an eyeful and must have left as quickly as they came. Your rump probably scared them off."

" _You_ ," I growled as I tackled my laughing bonded into the creek waters, "Scamp!"

Chot and I cleaned up quickly and redressed. My dearest was glowing, despite trying to hide his good mood, as I we walked slowly back to the Father Tree. It was good to feel this happiness from Chot and hoped that the Go-Back realized that I was here to stay with him forever. He and I could talk more about that later when he was more comfortable with whatever title he wanted to call what we were to one another.

"Beloved, there is something I would like to discuss with you before No-name monopolizes your attentions," I mentioned as I pulled my soul mate over to a fallen log to sit.

"I knew there was," Chot pointed out as I blinked at him in surprise, "I feel when there is something on the tip of your tongue. What is it?"

I was truthful. He and I had promised to be that way with one another and I'd not break that vow. Chot listened as I internally held my breath at bringing up Zey.

"Ah," Chot breathed, looking to the stars, "I see. Door, I don't mind those muck-eating elves. The Sun Villagers have plenty to hold a poking grudge about."

"Not all was your fault," I reminded as Chot sighed, "This is your decision. Would you allow Dart to tell the others about Zey and his manipulations?"

"I don't know," Chot answered before startling as Jethel's head hung upside down in front of him, "Blast it, Cub!"

" _Jethel_!" I snapped, having jumped in surprise myself as the one I respected like a chief gave us a look of apology.

"Sorry. I was up her resting before you two came over. I heard everything," Jethel said as he flipped from the tree to land in front of us, "I agree with Door. This is your decision, Brother, but I think my old tribe should be told about Zey. There is misdirected anger simmering. That is not fair to you or them, Chot."

"Good point," Chot voiced, "Very well. Dart has my permission and…oof!"

I huffed angrily as No-name tackled Chot right off the log we sat upon. Where the cub came from, I have no idea.

"Chot-pa, Mama won't let me have any dreamberries," No-name whined as Chot gazed up at the boy with his feet still half-dangling off the log, "Can I, Chot-pa? Please? Can I have some dreamberries too?"

"Not until your older, Cub," Chot denied as our son whimpered, making Chot reach to tickle the lad, "Dreamberries are too strong for you right now, but you'll have some one day, I promise. We'll go berry picking tomorrow for berries cubs can eat, okay?"

"Kay," No-name squealed in laughter, looking happier as I lifted the boy off of Chot's chest, "Father!"

"What have I told you about tackling Chot-pa so soon after he has been so sick?" I fussed, reaching a hand to pull Chot to his feet, "What if you had hurt your Chot-pa by accident?"

"Oops," No-name sniffled, looking at Chot in horror, "I'm _sorry_ , Chot-pa."

"Don't poking _scare_ the cub," Chot snapped as he punched me hard in the arm, making me wince, "Come here, No-name. Your father is just being mean. Twice-cursed _bully_! It's okay, Cub. You just be more careful, okay? Yes? Good boy."

Jethel hooted in laughter as Chot stomped away with No-name cuddled in his arms. Chot didn't spoil our son, but he also didn't allow others to upset the lad.

"Getting his strength back, alright," I chuckled, rubbing ruefully at my arm, "Ow."

"Served you right," Jethel snickered before calming, "I'll tell Dart about Chot's decision. Let's see if that helps with some of the attitude you are sensing."

"I hope it does," I remarked with a frown, "Tell Dart that I gave you my permission to talk for Chot and I. I want this…name calling to stop."

The youth took off once I bid him goodbye. Yun met me as I walked towards my den.

"You're in trouble," Yun sing-songed as I sighed, "Chot's furious."

"Because he is a good father," I explained as Yun nodded, "I didn't mean to upset my son, but No-name has got to be more gentle."

"No, he does not," Chot barked as he walked towards me from the Father Tree, "I'm _not_ sick anymore, Door. I'm not a wisp of a feather that will break at a little pressure. The cub is a cub. No-name is full of energy and playing like any other child. Go-Back cubs play harder. I've been tackled over the years by cubs more than once. Calm yourself. I'll fry you in bear fat myself if you ever scare that babe again."

I snorted at my fledgling's face. He called Dodia the "mother wolf." Well, Chot's title was obviously "father wolf."

"I remember that," Yun laughed as I held my hands up in surrender to my livid, soul mate, "Cubs used to climb all over you in the lodge. We always knew where to find a wayward child when you were around."

"Pfaugh! Cursed brats found me even when I didn't want to be found," Chot sniffed, eyeing me before giving me a nod of forgiveness, "Go apologize to our son now, Glider."

"Okay, okay," I agreed easily as Chot snorted at me, "No-name, come here so we can talk."

"Coming, Father," the cub called, trotting over quickly.

My son forgave me and Chot stopped giving me the cold shoulder once we settled for the day in our den. He even gave a shy smile as I pulled him closer to sleep. That was the beginning. Chot and I slowly and tentatively began to explore a new aspect of our recognition over the next few full-turns of the two moons.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" I gasped as Chot writhed beneath me when we got some alone time in our den, "Oh, Dearest. You are everything."

"Move your everything," Chot panted out, "Move, Door. Now."

Every joining with my beloved was wild and sensual. Just like my fierce Go-Back. I was disappointed that Chot insisted on going to the palace once we were done.

"Kahvi is teaching our son spear stances," Chot informed me as we dressed, "She's taken a shine to the cub and No-name surprised her by begging to learn from a Go-Back chief. Still don't think the babe will be a warrior, but he needs some hunting and defense skills."

"So the palace is not pulling so hard at you anymore?" I gingerly asked as Chot glanced my way without looking overly upset, thank the High Ones.

"Not as much," Chot soothed, "I think being free of Zey has ended that, but I still feel a bit…unsettled. No. I think the right word is unsure. I'm not good with fish-poking magic feelings. I hate it."

 _-Chot-pa? Father?-_

 _-We're coming, Cubling. Do you have your practice spear?-_

 _-Pike made me a new one, Chot-pa. It's got a spear head and everything! Come look!-_

Chot shook his head at our son's eager sends while he climbed down to meet the cub outside. The boy proudly showed off his newest toy while Chot led him to the palace a moment later. I say toy because Pike had made one with a dulled tip. Good enough to practice with, but not dangerous enough to cause any real harm.

"Raah!" No-name growled as he dragged Chot behind him by the hand into the palace and straight over to Kahvi's waiting spirit, "I'm a Go-Back, Kahvi. Look! I have a Go-Back spear now. Look, look. Raah!"

I chuckled as the spirit of Kahvi teased my cub while No-name grinned up at her. Chot of course intervened as he and his former chief sparred with words for a moment. There was ease in both their stances so I knew it was all in fun while No-name bounced around waving his spear about, trying to look threatening.

"Are you not in the least bit upset that those Go-Backs are tainting your son?" a Sun Villager asked as I turned to stare at one that I hadn't seen before.

"Those Go-Backs are not tainting my child," I denied with narrowed eyes, "Those Go-Backs are teaching him valuable skills he'll need when he is grown. You are whom?"

"Balti," the elven man answered, "The child is beginning to growl and grumble like that awful Chot."

"Not a good idea to poke the bear, Balti," Jethel sniffed as he intervened between the elf and I before I could tell off this Balti, "Do you forget that you are speaking to Chot's soul mate? Neither Door or I think that Chot is awful and Door has little patience for those that disrespect the ones he cares for so be careful. You saw how he dealt with Dart before and I will help him deal with you since Chot is my brother in all, but blood. Chot is certainly brusque, but that is the way of his tribe. Yun is no different."

"Hmph," Balti sniffed as he walked away to begin whispering with some other villagers.

"I'm going to gut him," I huffed as Jethel pulled me over to Dart and Windkin, "Hm. I just sounded like Chot, didn't I? Ha!"

The others laughed at me while I saw Chot turn to give me a puzzled look. I waved at him to reassure him so he could focus back on our son's work with Kahvi.

"A lot of the Sun Villagers are being kinder towards Chot now that they know more of the truth," Windkin mentioned as I focused back on the others, "Only a few hold outs like Balti are still grumbling about."

"Good to know," I breathed, feeling lighter, "I have noticed that fewer are glaring at Chot any longer. Fledgling laughs at me whenever he picks up on that thought. Calls me a 'twice-cursed, poking infant.'"

"Sounds just like Chot," Dart snorted, "Savah is angry at herself for not feeling Zey's influence over Chot. She feels guilty that she didn't sense anything so long ago. Zey must have been very good with his abilities."

"Remember that I have a direct link to Chot and I felt nothing," I spat, "That beast was _very_ good at his manipulations. I should tell your Mother of Memories this."

"You already have," Savah said as we spun to see her walking over with Newstar, "Shade and sweet water to you, Door. Your words do make my heart feel less heavy. I didn't like seeing your soul brother suffering. I rejoice to see Chot doing so well."

"As do I," I agreed quickly, nodding with respect at the elder, "Chot grows stronger day by day. Soon his suffering will be behind us and hopefully forgotten."

"Good," Savah murmured as she walked over to my soul mate and son, "How fierce you are, Child. Let's see what you've learned."

No-name glowed at the attention while Chot chuckled along with Kahvi. It was then that I noticed that elf, Balti. Watching. He was watching my family. No. He was watching my lovemate. That gaze.

"Him," I snapped, turning to look at Newstar, "It is Balti that you mentioned to me a few moons ago, wasn't it?"

"What?" Jethel asked as Dart looked confused and Windkin surprised.

"I've noticed his attentions," Newstar nodded out as I turned to glare at the offending elf, "Balti has been watching Chot for a while now. I know that look."

"As do _I_ ," I huffed, "Excuse me."

"Wait. What is this about?" Jethel demanded as I ignored the one I saw as my chief while I stalked toward my prey.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding a Place to Call Our Own**

This story is a sequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This story happens prior to the Epilogue of "More than What Meets the Eyes." This veers off of canon a little. You will see that Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Three**

It was then that I noticed that elf, Balti. Watching. He was watching my family. No. He was watching my lovemate. That gaze.

"Him," I snapped, turning to look at Newstar, "It is Balti that you mentioned to me a few moons ago, wasn't it?"

"What?" Jethel asked as Dart looked confused and Windkin surprised.

"I've noticed his attentions," Newstar nodded out as I turned to glare at the offending elf, "Balti has been watching Chot for a while now. I know that look."

"As do _I_ ," I huffed, "Excuse me."

"Wait. What is this about?" Jethel demanded as I ignored the one I saw as my chief while I stalked toward my prey.

"Oh, no you don't," Chot instructed as he placed himself in front of me, "Come. Don't poking argue with me. Come. Jethel, watch my cub."

"On it," Jethel agreed, looking relieved as Chot pushed me towards the door of the palace, "No-name, show Dart and Windkin what you learned too."

"Kay, Chot-pa," the cub agreed as Kahvi's spirit caught my eyes and grinned at me.

I allowed Chot to manhandle me out of the palace. My mind cleared of rage once the fresh air hit me.

"What was that?" Chot demanded as I settled on a nearby rock, "What was the anger I sensed, Door?"

"Have you felt watched?" I inquired as Chot blinked at my change of topic, "I mean it, Beloved. Have you felt eyes on you since we got here?"

"You mean that elf back there?" Chot asked, pointing behind him with his thumb as I sat up straighter, "I've caught him staring at me once or twice, why?"

"I am unnerved by his attentions," I hissed as Chot snorted before outright laughing hard, "Fledgling?"

"You're _jealous_ ," Chot snickered as I frowned, "You are! Of that bag of wind? Door, don't be poking ridiculous."

Blushing, I turned my back on Chot. I _was_ jealous. I didn't want others to look at my lovemate with eyes like Balti. I gasped as hands carded through my hair softly.

"Don't act like your shooting with an unstrung bow, Door," Chot chuckled as I relaxed at his attentions, "Do you really think I want some puffed up, dung-headed, frost bitten Sun Villager with no backbone? Really? I don't even know that elf's name. Pfaugh!"

"I know your loyalties and I feel your heart," I soothed as Chot sat beside me, "Fledgling, he makes me uncomfortable. Balti verbally disrespects you for being who you are behind your back and then has the nerve to gaze at you with lustful eyes. He has no _right_!"

"You're upset," Chot gasped before those eyes of his narrowed, "I'll gut him!"

"No, no," I denied, catching my Go-Back as he spun to march back into the palace, "Calm yourself. I shouldn't be so emotional."

"You are because you are still unsure," Chot breathed as I stiffened that my dearest had read my thoughts so easily, "Is that what you need, Door? Then I give it to you gladly. I will be your lifemate, if you will have this misbegotten Go-Back."

 _-YES!-_

My send had been unintentional, but so joyful. Chot grumbled as I tackled him from the rock, but I knew the grumbles were only teases.

"Just like your son," Chot fussed before chuckling as I pulled him closer, "I guess I could do worse, hm? I could have a buck-rotting soul mate like that elf in there. Ugh. I can deal with you at least."

"Even though I whine like a cub?" I questioned as Chot laughed as we sat back up, "Thank you, Dearest. I did need this. I needed this _so_ much."

"Brat," Chot shot back before smiling softly, "Then it's done, but let's wait to tell the others except for Jethel and Dodia. I am not ready to be surrounded by fish-poking well-wishers yet."

"Does that include me too?" Yun asked, popping over from some nearby bushes, "Congratulations and may your union be blessed from ice crusting to ice crusting until your final battle. That is the last you'll hear from me about it."

"See? A _proper_ Go-Back blessing," Chot declared, pointing at Yun as she grinned proudly, "Thank you, Yun. The others fuss too much, Door. Gives me a blasted headache and…No-name don't you _dare_ run with that spear! Jethel, I told you to watch my cub!"

"He got away from me," Jethel called back as Chot shot off to catch our son.

I laughed hard with happiness and relief as Jethel and Chot worked together to wrangle No-name in. Chot's lack of answer for what we were had been hard to endure. Not my beloved's fault, but it felt good to know that I wouldn't lose my Go-Back to anyone else's attentions. Then the eyes. That blasted gaze again. Balti!

"What is it?" Yun asked as I swiveled to see Balti staring at Chot from the palace door.

"A rude elf," I bit out, "Yun, will you do me a favor?"

"Depends," Yun hedged, giving me a scrutinizing eye, "Does it involve telling that elf where to stick those eyes of his?"

"Sure does," I stated as I stood.

"Done," Yun agreed as we both grinned evilly.

I really liked this female Go-Back. Yun would give that lewd creature an earful. Ha! I bent to catch my cub as he came flying up the hill to me with Chot following, holding No-name's spear. Jethel was right behind his pack brother looking winded.

"Did you see me, Father? I was running fast like a Wolfrider, right?" No-name chirped as I stood with him on my hip, "Wasn't I, Chot-pa?"

"Just about," Chot snorted as our son beamed, "No running with spears until you are trained properly, Cub. You've only been working with Kahvi for one full moon. What did she tell you?"

"Um. To handle a weapon means to respect the weapon," No-name repeated as Chot nodded proudly, "So learn lots more before running about or you make a bad mistake and get bad hurt and need a healer to make you better."

"Good, Cub," Chot praised as our son puffed up with pride, "So what do you do now that your lesson is done?"

"Take my spear and oil it properly and put away," No-name recited as I sat him on his feet, "Right?"

"Right," Chot agreed, handing the cub his practice spear, "Hold Jethel-Brother's hand and _walk_ to our den to put your spear away."

"Kay," No-name eagerly agreed, taking Jethel's hand, "I'll show you how to take care of a spear, Jethel-Brother."

"Oh, thank you," Jethel answered, winking at my mate and I, "Off we go."

I watched Jethel lead my child back to the Father Tree and turned in time to see Chot watching Yun speak to Balti. Uh-oh.

"So what is that about?" Chot inquired as we started after our cub.

"Might have asked a certain Go-Back to give a certain elf a bit of a warning," I admitted as my mate snorted, "He was watching you again."

"Let him watch," Chot said as I glanced to him in surprise, "That's all he'll ever get. I _don't_ share."

I warmed at the feral look Chot gave me. I was claimed as much as I claimed my mate. I stopped Chot with a hand on his arm and showed him two, black topaz crystals I had been hiding in my bag. I had looked long and hard for these since our first joining in hopes for this moment.

"As is the custom in my tribe, I gift you with these," I explained as Chot watched in curiosity as I shaped each topaz into elaborate gauntlets for both of his wrists with my stone-shaping abilities, "A reminder of my devotion and protection of the one I give my heart and soul to until the end of my days. I decided on the darker colored crystals in acknowledgement that you need to stay hidden among the shadows of the forest and out of respect for your Go-Back nature. You are a warrior with simple beauty and strength whom does not require flash and show."

"Beautiful," Chot breathed, studying the wrist-hugging stone, "Not heavy. Not too showy and I see that you've formed clasps so I can remove these whenever I need to. I accept them with pride. Go-Backs don't do customs like this. I have nothing more to offer than myself."

"More than enough for me," I soothed as my mate shook his head at me in amusement, "Come. The hunt returns. Let's get down there before our cub tries to braid another wolf's tail."

"He'd better not," Chot fussed, turning quickly, "Look. There's Dodia. Dodia! Get a hold of No-name before he reaches Cutter and his hunters!"

"I'll get him now!" Dodia yelled back as she turned to find our son.

I enjoyed seeing Jethel's and Dodia's grinning faces when Chot and I broke our news to them in the privacy of our shared den. Dodia actually squealed and then launched herself at Chot when he said she did a mean Shenshen impression. Chot snorted in laughter once Dodia found his ticklish spots. I startled at Jethel's lock-send.

 _-You ever hurt my brother in any way, shape, or form, I will gut you slowly. Got me?-_

 _-Kahvi was right. You do have a Go-Back spirit. Understood, Chief. That will never happen. I can't hurt him. He's my everything along with our son.-_

Jethel patted my back before joining Dodia in torturing my beloved. Chot ended up sitting on Jethel as he got the upper hand on Dodia.

"I help, Chot-pa," No-name giggled as Yun assisted him into the den while he ran to tickle his mother, "Get you, Mama."

"Get off," Jethel grunted as Chot bounced on his back, "Ugh! I'm getting flattened."

"Welcome to my family," I chortled as I gestured for Yun to come in, "Balti?"

"Warned, but there is something off about that one," Yun hissed close to my ear, "Watch him. I don't trust that mucking elf."

"Me neither," I agreed, "Tree with us for the day?"

"Sounds good," Yun agreed before jumping over to wrestle with Chot, "Get off Jethel, Troll Dung."

"Make me, Stag Chip," Chot rebutted as the two went at it.

Ah. This was my family and I loved each of them. I thanked all the High Ones once I slept with Chot firmly in my arms our first time as true lifemates. It felt so good to know where I belonged and to know that my beloved was beginning to know where he belonged too. Chot was using words like "watch my cub" and "my family" and "our den." He was settling in and learning what stability was all about.

"Do you ever regret having a Go-Back like me forced on you?" Chot asked out of the blue one evening when we were alone for once in our den nearly a moon later since our union.

"Never, Fledgling," I denied quickly, "Why would you ask that? Has someone put that idea in your head? Who was it?"

"No one, Glider," Chot chortled, leaning on his arm as he reclined on his side, "Just wondered. We Go-Backs can be a bit harder to deal with for some elves. You can handle me pretty good and I sense that you are fine with my ways. Just asking."

"Hm," I hummed as Chot watched me closely, "Fledgling, does this question come from your fears of losing what you care about?"

Chot scowled and turned his back on me as I held my breath and waited.

"I don't know, Door," Chot sighed a little later, "I'm happy, but…I don't know."

"Beloved, allow me to point something out," I urged as my mate looked to me, "I think that your past life was harder than what was needed, even for a Go-Back. I think you developed a personality that kept others from getting too close because of your fear of losing them or being hurt by them. You rejected before you allowed yourself to be rejected. We've discussed your sire and his cousin before. You admitted to me that those two made you believe that everything you had a hand in would fail."

"I…tried not to believe them," Chot breathed, looking down, "But I did have failures in what I tried so their words would begin to ring true to me."

I wanted so bad to reach out to my fledgling. The old pain from his past was flaring hot within him, but Chot was my Go-Back. A Go-Back couldn't handle being overly coddled. I needed to tread carefully.

"You once said to me that all cubs have to fail to learn," I pointed out as Chot glanced back up at me, "You did have some failures in your life, but we _all_ do, Beloved. Look at the great deeds I did in the forevergreen. Talk about failing wonderfully, huh? You also succeeded in a lot of what you tried too including helping me see reason and getting the healing that I needed. Believe in me. Believe in our son and our family. We won't leave you. Chot, we _want_ you. We _choose_ you."

"Good to know," Chot grinned out as his eyes glistened before he quickly wiped a hand across his eyes to hide the unshed tears, "So tonight is the big howl, huh? It will be our first. No-name is helping Pike pick the dreamberries. That Wolfrider better not allow our son to sample any. No-name is too young."

"Jethel is helping watch our cub. He'll be fine," I assured my lifemate as we readied to leave, "Have you had dreamberries before?"

"Mmhm," Chot agreed as we climbed from our den, "The muzzy-headed things were introduced to me in the Sun Village. Can make your head hurt poking good the next day so don't sample too many."

The howl was fun. It really was. The Wolfriders and Sun Villagers compromised in their ways to celebrate the night. The dreamberries made me relax and Pike told stories that were amusing and taught good lessons. Yun goaded Pike into dancing the Go-Back way. The tribe cheered when No-name told the Wolfrider he was doing the dance wrong and out came the "fish dance." Chot rolled in merriment as Dodia scowled and fussed. Someone started up a tune and others joined the dance as Chot was pulled into the fun by our cub.

"Lighter on his feet than I remember," Yun snorted while my lifemate spun our son in circles.

"When the world doesn't feel so heavy anymore, feet grow lighter," I answered as Yun grinned, "Hand me more of those dreamberries."

Cutter chuckled when No-name crawled into his lap demanding a story. My son met no strangers and expected love from everyone. It was Chot that rescued the Wolfrider chief once our cub slept.

"He is all energy," Cutter mentioned as Chot lifted the sleeping boy to his shoulder.

"Has been since I've met him," Chot whispered as I stood, "Thank you for entertaining my cub, Chieftain. Door, stay and enjoy the howl. I'll take our son to bed. I'm a bit worn myself."

The statement was grounding despite the dreamberry haze. Chot was still not at his full strength from his past illness.

"Are you sure you don't want some help, Fledgling?" I asked as Chot frowned.

"As sure as I am that you'd better stop calling me a bird," Chot growled as Cutter and Leetah chortled, "Relax a bit and have fun for a poking change, Glider. Off with you. Frozen stag chips, you fuss so much. Pfaugh!"

"Fine," I soothed as Chot walked to the Father Tree while Dart grinned at me, "Shut up, Dart!"

"Not saying a word," Dart snorted, leaning against a visiting elf, "Am I, Kimo?"

"Not a single word," Kimo giggled, handing me a bowl of dreamberry wine, "Do as your soul brother says. Live a little."

I lived a lot. Gliders could have a good time too. My original tribe used to throw the most lavish celebrations before stagnation set in. The hours crept by and the festivities grew merrier while I grew fuzzy-headed. I was shocked out of my complacency by a fractured send and then my son's panicked one. I leapt into the air without thought.

"My cub!" I snarled while the tribes quieted at the rumbling of the stones beneath their feet as I soared toward my den, "Chot!"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding a Place to Call Our Own**

This story is a sequel to my story "More than What Meets the Eyes" and is also a slightly alternative universe story. This story happens prior to the Epilogue of "More than What Meets the Eyes." This veers off of canon a little. You will see that Dodia's son is a tiny bit younger than what was represented in Barry Blair's "Fire Eyes" just like my other story. Hope you like and let me know either way.

I own nothing. Poop!

 **Chapter Four**

Cutter chuckled when No-name crawled into his lap demanding a story. My son met no strangers and expected love from everyone. It was Chot that rescued the Wolfrider chief once our cub slept.

"He is all energy," Cutter mentioned as Chot lifted the sleeping boy to his shoulder.

"Has been since I've met him," Chot whispered as I stood, "Thank you for entertaining my cub, Chieftain. Door, stay and enjoy the Howl. I'll take our son to bed. I'm a bit worn myself."

The statement was grounding despite the dreamberry haze. Chot was still not at his full strength from his past illness.

"Are you sure you don't want some help, Fledgling?" I asked as Chot frowned.

"As sure as I am that you'd better stop calling me a bird," Chot growled as Cutter and Leetah chortled, "Relax a bit and have fun for a poking change, Glider. Off with you. Frozen stag chips, you fuss so much. Pfaugh!"

"Fine," I soothed as Chot walked to the Father Tree while Dart grinned at me, "Shut up, Dart!"

"Not saying a word," Dart snorted, leaning against a visiting elf, "Am I, Kimo?"

"Not a single word," Kimo giggled, handing me a bowl of dreamberry wine, "Do as your soul brother says. Live a little."

I lived a lot. Gliders could have a good time too. My original tribe used to throw the most lavish celebrations before stagnation set in. The hours crept by and the festivities grew merrier while I grew fuzzy-headed. I was shocked out of my complacency by a fractured send and then my son's panicked one. I leapt into the air without thought.

"My cub!" I snarled while the tribes quieted at the rumbling of the stones beneath their feet as I soared toward my den, "Chot!"

I stopped as Balti came sailing out of the Father Tree by a good, right hook.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my cub!" Chot roared, holding a sobbing No-name close, sans his boots and shirt leathers, "Don't you touch _any_ cub like that ever again! Door, come get our son! I'm going to _gut_ you, Balti!"

I blinked and took the crying boy, wrapped snug in a fur, as Chot stalked, with his sword drawn, down to glare at a cowering Balti. I didn't trust the elf and instantly used stone to hold him down against the earth while I rocked No-name to try and calm him down. All could see that my son and lifemate had clearly been sleeping within our den prior to whatever Balti had done.

"Disgusting, vile, yellow snow-eating, troll scat!" Chot hissed, placing his sword tip to Balti's throat, "How _dare_ you?! I ought to spill your poking blood now!"

"What did he do?" Dodia demanded, hurrying to check on our cub as my lifemate shook in anger, "Chot, what did he do to our son? Cub, talk to Mama."

"I was all sleeping and then noise made me wake up. Bad elf was holding my Chot-pa down with a hand over his mouth and Chot-pa was trying to get away. I yelled and tried to get the bad elf with my spear, but then he hit me here and I sent for Father's help," No-name sniffled, showing us his bruised cheek as Chot whirled to check on the cub, "Chot-pa bit the bad elf and punched him out of our den and wrapped me all up so fast and I was scared."

"Lies! That disgusting Go-Back attacked me and the cub was just in the way," Balti denied before whimpering as the stone covering him sprouted thorns.

"You attacked Chot and my son?" I questioned calmly as the rage grew while I handed my child to his mother, "You went into my family's den to what, Balti? To force yourself on my soul mate for what reason exactly?"

"I…no," Balti whimpered as he squirmed in my stone's hold.

"Door," Chot warned as he hurried over to me, "Calm down."

"You're bruised," I breathed, looking at Chot clearly enough to notice the signs of mistreatment as he placed his sword back in the scabbard, "There are… _you filthy elf_! You held my fledgling down against his will, Balti! You struck my cub! You scum! I'll _kill_ you!"

Chot, Windkin, Treestump, Dart, Jethel, Cutter, and Strongbow struggled to hold me as I leapt to finish Balti. A gentle touch made the world turn dark.

"Chot!" I gasped as I came awake to see my beloved leaning over me a short time later, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Chot denied as I glanced to see Balti held between two snarling elves, Dart and Kimo, "Leetah had to subdue you and Ahdri released the filth. Keep it together, Glider. Sun-Toucher is coming to read Balti's heart."

"I did nothing wrong," Balti snapped to any who would listen as his tribe looked away uncomfortably while Chot pulled me back to my feet, "You've been misled by that horrible Go-Back. He brought death to our village. He deserves whatever he-Gah!"

Most winced as I punched the elf as hard as I could in the gut while Chot tried to hold me back. Balti coughed harshly as I panted over him in anger. I didn't miss that Dart and Kimo seemed to agree with my actions.

"Defiler," I growled, "I'll have your blood!"

"You will do no such thing," Cutter denied as I hissed in anger, "Be calm, Door. I know that you and your family have every right to be upset. You've been wronged, but I want Sun-Toucher to let us know what is in this elf's heart. No elf has tried something as vile as what I think Balti was attempting to do. See to your family. Leetah needs to heal your soul brother and cub."

I took a deep breath before allowing Chot to lead me over to our small tribe. Jethel and Dodia were clearly furious and Chot quickly gathered our sniffling babe close. No-name clung tight while Dodia hovered close to help soothe our son.

"Let Leetah see your cheek, Cubling," Chot instructed as the babe held tighter, "You can sit on my lap while Leetah works. There we go."

"Why did the bad elf do that, Chot-pa?" No-name asked, looking to my lifemate while the healer stooped to begin her work, "He was hurting you. Why?"

"Too many dreamberries," Chot declared while a lot of eyes turned his way in surprise as Leetah finished healing No-name's bruise, "That is why dreamberries aren't for cublings. Balti was all muzzy-headed and thought he was wrestling with a troll. This was all an accident. No worries, Cub."

"Really?" No-name questioned, looking troubled.

"Yes, Cub, everything is fine now, okay?" Chot agreed as he turned our son's head to check his cheek even as No-name brightened and nodded, "Good boy."

"See? It's alright now," Pike voiced, coming over as No-name looked up at one of his favorite Wolfriders, "Let's go back to my den and I'll tell you a story while everyone helps Balti get better. Come on, Cub."

"Chot-pa?" No-name whimpered as Chot placed our son in Pike's arms, "Mama?"

"It's okay, Cub," Dodia offered reaching to stroke our son's cheek, "You go with Pike for right now so we can deal with Balti."

"Chot-pa?" No-name questioned, looking to my lifemate.

"I'll be right up to get you soon," Chot soothed while our cub settled, "It's okay now, No-name, just like Mama said. We're all safe."

"Kay," No-name agreed as Pike left to get the cub away from all of the mess.

"I don't need healing," Chot denied as Leetah held a hand out to him, "I…wait. Yes, I'll let you remove the bruises. My cub will be frightened even more so when they begin to darken. I accept what you offer, Leetah."

"I want to know the full story," I pushed as my lifemate sighed once he was seated and Leetah began to work, "Tell me, Chot."

"I'm a little fuzzy on the whole thing until the end," Chot began as Jethel, Dodia, and Yun gathered close to hear, "No-name was sleeping in his furs and kicking up a storm so I moved to our furs, Door. I fell asleep quickly with help from the dreamberries. I had only enough energy to pull off my boots and shirt. I heard someone enter our den and thought it was you when I felt hands in my hair. It registered that Balti wasn't you when he grabbed at me and then he was holding me down with my mouth covered as I tried to fight him off. I was still half asleep and couldn't think clearly. I tried to send, but I was confused. I heard our cub yelling and when that muck-eating troll slapped the babe across the face, I saw red. The next thing I knew I had our cub in my arms as I bucking punched Balti right out of our den. You know the rest."

"Unforgivable," Yun gritted out, glaring towards Balti as the Sun-Toucher and Mother of Memories arrived, "Go-Backs may be seen as too strong and forceful, but never do we force a joining that is not freely offered. Disgusting."

"Absolutely," Dodia hissed in anger.

"You fought hard, Chot," Leetah voiced as she leaned back from her work, "You had three broken ribs along with the bruises. My father will find out why this attack occurred."

"Calm yourself," Chot warned, sensing my rage building, "The cub and I are fine, Door. Both of us are healed now and I didn't even sense pain from the broken ribs."

I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. I could only gather my fledgling close. Here I was trying to help Chot feel secure and this happens. I should have been more aware. I…ow! I hated when Chot used my hair to get my attention as he jerked my face down so I would look at him.

 _-Not your fault. Who could have ever seen this poking happen? Sun Villagers have never been that bold besides our Dodia. I'm fine. I've dealt with worse enemies than a weakling like Balti. He took me by surprise only.-_

 _-I'm furious he touched my lifemate, Beloved. I'm furious that I knew that there was something off about Balti and left you unguarded.-_

 _-Unguarded? We are in our holt. I was in our den. There should have been no reason beyond the shadows of the great ice wall to need to be so guarded. This isn't normal behavior for our people no matter which tribe they come from. Something is off about that fish-poking elf. Leetah will deal with him if he is sick in the head. I'm not harmed and I will kick your tail until it falls off if you don't stop with the guilt.-_

There was my Go-Back. Serious and to the point always.

"Okay, Chot. I'm calm now. Everyone, I'm fine now," I assured my lifemate and tribe, "Has Sun-Toucher said anything yet?"

"Only that he is ashamed of Balti's actions," Jethel informed me, placing a shaking hand on Chot's shoulder as my lifemate rolled his eyes at the lad before patting Jethel's back to reassure him, "He's reading Balti's heart now. Thank you, Brother."

"Ah," Sun-Toucher spoke as I honed in on him, "This one is drunk on dreamberries which has unleashed his inhibitions. Balti is both angry at Chot and attracted to the Go-Back's wild nature."

"Okay. Ew," Chot grunted in disgust as titters rang out briefly.

"Balti was reliving a dream of his of punishing Chot by making him feel as helpless as Balti did when he saw his family fall. I'm sad to say, that Balti did indeed enter that den to force a joining on Chot," Sun-Toucher stated sadly as Chot's eyes widened, "His mind is ill from the pain of his past."

"Oh. Oh, no," Chot breathed before rising quickly as I reached for him, "No, Door. Wait."

I wanted to snatch my dearest close, but merely followed him as he crossed to Balti.

"I'm sorry," Chot offered as Balti startled, "My words do not bring back your family, but know that I regret my actions. Not _all_ my decisions were chosen due to Zey's manipulations. I was younger and stupider and caused you and yours a lot of harm."

"I hate you," Balti snapped as Chot sighed, "I hate you so much because…you are happy and I am not."

"Because you hold onto the past," Savah said as we turned to her, "Balti, Chot has paid dearly for his past and done such good since. He deserves his happiness and you could gain some too if you would let your hatred go."

I growled as Balti spat at my lifemate, but settled as Chot stepped back to avoid the spittle and pull me away.

"He's sick, Door," Chot said as I saw Leetah move towards Balti, "He can't see past his hatred. Neither could Zey. Leetah will deal with him. I need to get our cub. I've had enough for tonight."

"Agreed," Jethel breathed, glaring back at Balti, "You coming, Yun?"

"Yep," Yun easily agreed as I followed Chot to Pike's den.

"Chot-pa!" our son called, seeing Chot in the entranceway as he flew to him dressed in a too big tunic that must have been Pike's, "Is that bad elf all better now? He's not going to hurt us no more?"

"He's being healed all up and won't hurt anyone," Chot soothed, holding the cub while the babe snuggled as close as possible, "Pike, thank you for taking our son to your den. I was just about to ask Dodia to take No-name so he wouldn't be around Balti. Cub, what do you say to Pike for your special story? No-name? Door, what's wrong with our cub?"

"Already asleep," I whispered, checking on the silent child sleeping against my lifemate's shoulder while Chot rubbed the babe's back, "His sleep was disturbed and he's beyond worn out from his upset. Thank you, Pike for watching our son while we dealt with the whole situation."

"Not a problem. I didn't want a cub near all of that," Pike sighed with a scowl, "I'll let you two put your son to bed while I find out on my own about Balti. I'm a little shocked. Never have I seen something like that before."

"Nor I," I added as Chot and I turned to leave, "Thanks again and I'll bring your tunic back tomorrow, Pike."

"More strays?" Chot tittered when we arrived in our den to find Windkin, Dart, and Kimo curled up with Yun, "What are you three doing here?"

"Felt a little spooked after all of that," Dart admitted while Chot tucked our son next to Dodia, "All of us here have a special bond and…we were all angry to know that one of us were attacked like that. I think we just all needed to be nearer for the day."

"Room for one more?"

I looked back to see a tearful Shenshen. She and my beloved most certainly had a love-hate relationship that bordered on friendship, but clearly this had upset the gentle elf.

"We can squeeze in," Chot chuckled as I assisted the midwife into our den, "No tears, Shenshen. I'm assuming your sister dealt with that poking Balti."

"Yes. He sleeps now," Shenshen explained, wiping at her eyes with a cloth Dodia handed her, "Balti was never like this before. I swear, Chot. This isn't in his nature."

"Hatred can twist one badly. I'm sure he's in good hands with your sister," Chot yawned out as I shook my head in amusement at my resilient lifemate, "Keep me warm, Door."

We all slept like a bunch of wolf puppies piled on top of one another. I held my lifemate close and fought the dreams that tugged at my mind at what could have happened. I woke very early with Chot gently tugging on my arm to pull me from the den wrapped in only our sleep furs. The sun was just setting for the day. None of the Wolfriders would be awake yet.

 _-Beloved?-_

 _-Come, Door. We both need this.-_

Chot led me back to our place at the creek. He dropped our leathers and his fur on a boulder before carefully settling his crystal gauntlets atop the furs to keep them safe. My lifemate waded into the water as I quickly followed.

"Wash his touch away," Chot insisted as I realized that Balti had left some scars within my lifemate, "Help me get clean of him."

"I will, Beloved," I soothed, beginning to scoop water over Chot's shoulders and back, "I wish you wouldn't hide from me when things upset you, Fledgling."

"I didn't," Chot breathed, "It was dreams that have upset me that weren't even mine. Were they yours, Door? I felt a lot of fears that weren't my own."

"They _were_ mine," I choked as Chot turned to pull me closer, "That scared me. Your sending was so desperate and I couldn't move fast enough."

"Wash his touch away," Chot commanded as I blinked at the intensity of his eyes, "I'm only for your touch. Only yours, Lifemate. You need this. Take what you need."

I did need this. I needed every minute of memorizing every part of my lifemate. I needed to feel him close in this desperate joining. I need his soft breaths, needy kisses, and stinging love bites. I needed to see my fierce Go-Back with his hair wild around him as we danced our dance.

 _-No one will touch you like that again. Never will I allow it!-_

 _-That was yesterday. We are here now and yesterday will never happen again. I want more, Glider. Move that comely rump of yours. Remind me who my lifemate is. Remind me, Door.-_

I did remind Chot. I reminded my dearest over and over again until we finally lay within our sleep furs too exhausted to move. I felt my beloved's thoughts. Let it go. Move on with life.

"Sweet, strong Go-Back," I chortled as Chot grinned at me, "Very little sets you back. I want to learn that from you."

"You get better at that every day," Chot snorted before grinning wickedly, "Enjoy the spear-poking show, Cub."

"I wasn't watching," Jethel growled, hopping down from a tree with blushing cheeks as I groaned and hid my face in the crook of Chot's neck, "I woke to find you two gone and followed your trail. I heard the tail end of everything and kept my distance until you two were done. I saw nothing. I don't want to see my brother doing… _that_ , thank you."

"Mm," Chot hummed, rising to wade back into the creek while I followed, "I see."

"Shut up," Jethel hissed, pulling off his leathers to join his adopted brother, "You good?"

"Just fine," Chot agreed as Jethel nodded.

"Whee!" No-name yelled as he leapt into the creek dousing all of us, "Chot-pa!"

"Runt," Chot mock growled, dunking the cub as Dodia laughed while she waded in to bathe, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," No-name giggled, holding to Chot as my beloved floated like an otter, "Why'd you go swimming without me, Chot-pa?"

"Your father and I needed to talk," Chot explained as the babe nodded, "I was going to come get you, but you sneak attacked us first, Brat. Go get the sweet grass to wash your mane, Cub."

"Kay," No-name chirped as I helped him get back to the bank so he could grab fistfuls of the grass, "Hi, Chief Cutter."

"Hello, Cub," Cutter offered, taking a seat on another boulder as my son leapt at Chot to get his hair washed, "Everything okay?"

"Fine," Chot groaned with sweet grass all over his face, "No-name!"

"Sorry, Chot-pa," the cub giggled while my lifemate began washing our son's mane with the remaining sweet grass once he wiped his own face clean.

"We're all fine, Cutter," Chot offered with a smirk while our son whined, "Stay still, Cub. How is…the other one?"

"Awake. Healed and very regretful," Cutter answered, making me huff inside, "Leetah says that Balti twisted his mind up pretty badly. He doesn't remember a lot of last night, but he knows he did something wrong."

"Yeah! He though my Chot-pa was a _troll._ Isn't that silly? My Chot-pa's not a troll!" No-name blurted as we looked in surprise at the cub, "Glad he's all better now. I don't like the slaps."

"Well no one will ever slap a cub around here," Cutter growled before sobering when No-name blinked, "You and your family are all safe here, Child."

"Kay," No-name agreed easily like a trusting cub as Chot handed the babe to his mother, "Mama."

"It's all done now," Chot declared, looking to Cutter, "All is well. No other elf will be eating too many dreamberries around my cub, right, Chief? Because I'll break skulls if someone tries to raise a hand to my son again or any other child."

Cutter instantly got the code. "Don't scare my child by bringing up bad memories. End it, but heed my warning."

"I'll make that one of our rules," Cutter grinned out as he rose, "I'll see you for first meal later."

I never felt the eyes again. Balti had healed and even made a bit of peace with Chot. Fledgling refused to allow anyone to tell Balti what really happened that night. Insisted that everyone deserved a second chance which pleased a lot of the Sun Villagers. That was my Go-Back for you.

Eventually, we had to say goodbye to Windkin and Dart as they left to be with Chief Ember's tribe. It was that day that Chot had given me permission to let people know about our union. Dart's face was pretty funny. No-name was sad to lose some of his new playmates and was very clingy with my lifemate after their departure.

"Chot-pa, will they ever come back again?" No-name asked as he sat in my beloved's lap.

"All the time for visits so don't feel sad," Chot soothed as our cub brightened, "Time for your spear lesson with Pike. Remember to keep your back leg firm, okay?"

"Kay," No-name chirped as he was set down to run to his Wolfrider instructor who had already retrieved the cub's practice spear.

"Happy, Beloved?" I asked as my lifemate smirked.

"Perhaps," Chot purred as I heard the tease in his thoughts, "Are you, Glider?"

"For the first time in my life," I breathed, holding my fledgling closer while I watched Jethel jogging up the hill to us, "I am happy, Dearest."

"You took what you wanted," Chot chuckled as I grinned down at him, "About poking time, Glider."

I looked up at the hidden palace and down at our holt as Jethel and Chot began to snipe teasingly at one another. I was where I needed to be and for the first time in a long time…so was my snarky, wild, little Go-Back. Yes. I was happy.

The end.

Thanks for all the readers and reviewers!


End file.
